


Please don't Leave me(seungbin)

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hospitalization, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad Seo Changbin, Sad with a Happy Ending, i hurt seungmin im sorry, mentioned car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: Changbin was having a normal night, aside from being exceedingly pissed off that his boyfriedn has stood hi up on their date.until he gets a call from the hospital
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132
Collections: I Love You's





	Please don't Leave me(seungbin)

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request, i hope you like it! my next story will either be hyunlix or chanjeong, please enjoy!

It was late Sunday night when Changbin got the call from Seungmin’s phone.

He was lying in bed, pouting over the fact that Seungmin stood him up and forgot about their date.

He had worked so hard on it for the boy to just miss, he set up fairy lights and a fort on the roof of his building, even managed to get the TV in there, and now it all sat in his living room, taken apart in an aggressive manner with tears streaming down his face as he tried and tried to call Seungmin, with no answer.

Changbin opened his mouth to yell at his boyfriend, when he was met with the voice of a lady he had never heard.

“ _hello? Seo Changbin?”_ the voice questioned. “ _are you the boyfriend of Kim Seungmin?”_

“uhm... I am yeah? Why? Who are you?” Changbin wondered if the girl was some side piece Seungmin was sleeping with, the knowledge that Seungmin is mega gay escaping his mind for a moment.

_“I’m Dahyun, I work at the local hospital.”_ Panic rose in Changbin’s chest, surely this couldn’t be because Seungmin was hurt? Or sick? _“he was admitted by someone who found him on the streets a few hours ago, his car was hit and he’s just been in surgery, his family has already been informed and- “_

“what room?” Changbin interrupted, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, he had no idea how badly the injuries were, but even if he just sprained his wrist, Changbin felt so bad, he should’ve been there for him. “Doctor, what room??”

“ _sir, he’s really not in the condition- “_

_“_ what. Room.”

_“206, but I should warn you he- “_

Changbin hung up the phone abruptly, pulling his coat on, grabbing his keys, and rushing out of his apartment, not a care in the world that he was wearing no shoes, or that he was dressed in his pyjamas, his hair was a mess, and he had smudged eyeliner under his eyes.

He needed to see Seungmin.

The drive to the hospital was merely four minutes and thirty-five seconds, but to Changbin it felt like eternity, and when he finally got to the hospital, he parked in the disabled, despite knowing when Seungmin saw he would absolutely kill him, and ran right inside.

“can I help you... sir?” the man at the desk inquired, raising a questionable eyebrow, presumably at Changbin’s attire. “were you visiting? What patient? Relationship with him?”

“yes, I’m visiting.” Changbin rushed out, not in the mood for this. “Kim Seungmin, and I’m his boyfriend, I really have to see him, please”

“of course.” The man smiled sympathetically. “he’s in room 206 down that hall to the left.”

Changbin already knew the room, but he didn’t tell the guy that, he simply nodded in thanks and rushed down the hallway, just missing a few old ladies in wheelchairs and one boy trying to get vender snacks.

“Seungmin?” he called, slamming open the door to room 206.

Immediately the tears dripped down his face in steady streams.

It seemed it wasn’t simply a sprained wrist.

His brown-haired boyfriend was lying in bed, tubes connecting to his body from all angles, eyes closed, looking peaceful though the cuts on his face and giant red stained bandage around his middle said otherwise, and Changbin couldn’t help but hate himself for being mad earlier.

Promptly, Changbin threw himself at his boyfriend, encasing the sleeping man in his arms, being careful to avoid all the tubes of course.

“uhm... Mr Seo?” the voice that greeted him on the phone broke the silence that was Changbin dry sobbing into his boyfriends sleeping body. “Mr Seo?”

“what happened?” Changbin asked, sure his smudged eyeliner was now dripping down his face. “why isn’t he awake? Concussion? Broken bones?”

Dahyun sighed, pushing her glasses up on her nose and adjusting her doctor’s coat. She picked up her clipboard.

“it was a hit and run, an investigation to find the culprit has begun, we don’t know if there was a motive or if it was merely an accident, but we are having trouble with finding clues.” She sighed, adjusting her glasses once again. “we only know he was driving up STAY street around six o’clock when he was hit.” 

STAY street... Changbin felt his heart break more, that was his street.

“and injuries?” he choked out

“minor head injury, slight concussion.”

Changbin sighed, that wasn’t too bad

“multiple broken ribs.”

.. at least that wasn’t super bad?

“punctured lung and major blood loss from puncture to the stomach and legs.”

…. Fuck

“is- is he going to be okay?” the question scared Changbin himself, and he gripped Seungmin’s unmoving hand. “please tell me he’s gonna wake up.”

“he will, he’s just in a minor coma.” Dahyun explained, and the already sobbing male bit his lips to stop more ugly cries escaping. “probably in the next few days, he can hear what you’re saying, oh, and he had surgery earlier, so when he wakes up he should be able to talk and everything, until then you’re free to stay with him, I have another patient to check in.”

“thank you.” Changbin nodded, smiling sadly as the doctor left the room, before turning back to his lover. “oh Minnie... I’m so sorry.”

As expected Seungmin didn’t respond, and Changbin sat down in the chair next to the bed, finally catching his breath.

He had been so scared, and so, so worried that his boyfriend wouldn’t make it.

It felt like his life was falling apart since the blasted phone call, and Changbin realised something:

“I love you, Seungminnie.” He whispered. “please don’t leave me.”

Changbin slowly drifted to sleep shortly after that, head resting on Seungmin’s bed, hand gripped tightly in his arm, the beeping of the machine checking his heart beat the only sound keeping Changbin from staying wide awake.

____

Changbin awoke to the feeling of hands threading through his hair, and momentarily leant into the touch, letting the hands thread through his hair, like Seungmin always did in the mornings when he stayed the night.

Then realisation hit him, and he jolted up, eyes wide as he stared at the man lying in bed.

Seungmin wore a soft smile, but it was tight, Changbin easily telling that he was in a lot of pain, however, it didn’t stop Changbin from wrapping his arms around him and throwing his head into his chest.

“hey.” Seungmin’s voice was croaky and tired, but Changbin was just happy he was alive.

“You asshole.” He sobbed, tears falling down his face. “I was so worried Minnie, don’t ever do that to me again.”

The two stayed like that for a moment, before Changbin pulled away, pressing his hand against Seungmin’s tired face, tears slowing to a stop.

“I’m sorry for missing our date.” The younger apologised, bringing his own hand to wipe the tears off his boyfriedns hand. “I know you were really excited.”

“I don’t care about the stupid date.” Changbin smiled back, allowing himself to be caressed by his boyfriend, simply glad he was breathing. “I’m just glad you’re okay... mostly.”

“me too.” Seungmin pressed a kiss to Changbin’s hand. “though I’m pretty sure I’m gonna have to rest up once I get out of here…”

“well that’ll be fine, I love taking care of you!”  
  


“Changbin… no sex.”

“that’s fucking ridiculous!”

Seungmin broke out into laughter, but winced, and Changbin could tell it hurt.

“you know I heard what you said when I was under.” Seungmin abruptly mentioned, and Changbin couldn’t help the blush that made its way up his cheeks.

“sorry…”

“Changbin, I love you too.”

“really?”

“of course, you dummy. I didn’t need to almost die to know that.”

“too soon, Minnie.”


End file.
